1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and more particularly, to amplifiers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Certain electronic systems, such as mixers, modulators and/or demodulators, can include an amplifier for amplifying a relatively weak signal. For example, a radio frequency (RF) system can include an amplifier for amplifying the output of a mixer to generate an amplified signal.
There is a need for improved amplifiers. Furthermore, there is a need for amplifiers having high linearity and/or wide bandwidth.